


Thank you seating chart.

by angelica_z1



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_z1/pseuds/angelica_z1
Summary: what will this seating chart unfold?





	1. Chapter 1

She was a dancer he was a jock. It is kind of weird how this story goes due to not knowing how stories will be told. She has trust issues due to prior instances and he doesn't know that of course. So let's begin.

It all started with one assembly. She would perform with her dance team will the jock sat with his jock friends admiring the way she moved and had full confidence. He didn't notice her up until now probably due to the shyness the two both had. He was widely known in school but did not use that as an advantage. Most time he just wanted to not be known. While on the other hand she loved not being known. Less drama. More time to herself. To dance.  
Once the performance was over he was still in a daze from watching her perform. "Dude close your mouth. You're even making me uncomfortable." He unconsciously wipes the nowhere to be felt drool and continues to stare. His oxygen had been caught in his throat once the two met eyes. Quickly averting his attention. His friends sigh and pat him on the back. "Maybe you should you know go up to her?" His friend states. "I couldn't. You know how I am." He says as he begins to walk out of the gym returning to class. "Fortunately we all class with her next so you better make a move"  
As everyone settled into their seats, the chatter began. All groups talking about the best and worst performances of the Assembly until the rude teacher interrupted. "Alright everyone quiet! You have had enough chit chat time." A student snorts "Don't be mad because you don't have friends now miss" she states. The teacher immediately boils with anger as her students laugh. "You all think you're funny huh? New Seating chart!" She exclaims. The entire class groans as she begins to move students, separating the friend group completely. By the end, I am the only one left. Leaving me the table in the back of the class. Silently thanking my teacher I sit down and just chill. Until she walks in. "I'm sorry miss for being late. We needed to help clean up" she says out of breath. "It's fine dear. We have a new seating chart. You will sit in the back with the young gentleman" her eyes quickly look at me and I know I am done for. I can hear my friend's snickers as she heads toward her assigned seat.  
She quickly takes her things out as the teacher begins the lesson. As she begins to write her notes she looks at me. "Do you need anything?" She asked in a gentle matter. She had caught me looking at her again. I want to literally punch myself. "I um no I th-ink I'm fine" nailed it I tell myself. She just returns a smile and giggles to herself. "By the way, what's your name?"


	2. Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what will this seating chart unfold?

"My name?" I respond. she only nods shyly while she continues to write her notes. " Oh um, my name is Carlos" "Young man I have made this seating chart so this class would be quieter. Is there something you would like to share?" the annoying teacher questions. "No mam. Nothing to be said" "So be silenced" she finishes then continues her boring lecture. "My name is Angel" she whispers, barely enough for me to hear. Angel? Angel. Such a beautiful name I tell myself. I return a smile and finally begin my notes. 

*Lunchtime*  
"So Mr.Lucky got sat next to his crush," Miguel says to his best friend Carlos. "Her name is Angel and i do not have a crush on her" Miguel laughs in return at the comment while two of their other friends Luis and Christian sat with them. "What you losers talking about?" asked Luis. "Carlos got sat next to dance girl" "her name is Angel" Carlos responds quickly. "Well damn. Are you finally going to make a move?" Christian questioned. "For the last time, I don't like her"  
*Classtime*  
"YOU LIKE THE JOCK?" Isabella asks while we are stretching. "I never said that" "Yea but you were implying it" she responds excitingly. "Why does it matter? Not like he likes me back. Probably likes one of those fake cheerleaders (no offense if you cheer)" I say hopeless. "You never know. I probably can find out by snooping around. Pretty sure Miguel has a thing for me." Isabella says. "Rather you not. Plus wouldn't that be using Miguel?" "Nah. We talk about guys all the time." "What?!" I exclaim. she just laughs and runs out of the dance room.  
*Football Practice*  
"Love bringing this up but what are you going to do with your little Angel tomorrow during class" I make the biggest eye roll ever. "Drop it" "Oh look there is little Angel as we speak" Miguel points to the dance room door where Angel and Isabella exit."We should invite them to watch practice" "wait what are you cra-" "ISABELLAAAAA. ANGELLLLL" They both turn their heads towards the football field. He waves for them to come over and they begin walking. "I'm going to actually kill you," I say as I glare at him.  
"Hi, Miguel" Isabella states chirpily as she hugs him. Angel just stands there awkwardly not knowing what do or say. "Hi, Angel," She lifts her heard smiling. " Hi, Carlos" "You guys want to stay and watch the practice?" Miguel asks. Surprisingly Angel answers with a "sure". They both head to the bleachers and start talking. "I got you, bro" Miguel states "Shut up" I respond.

"Oh why did I say sure" I put my head in my hands regretting my choice. "Carlos was sure eyeing you. I'm not sure he even blinked while you were there" Isabella sates while watching Miguel run down the field. I groan out loud as a whistle was blown. "Why so blue? You can have a possible man" she says. "What if he is like Daniel?" I said with my voice being wobbly. Isabella immediately turns her head. "Baby no. He would never hurt you like that" she says quickly. "I think I need to go" "You want me to walk you?" "No, it's fine. Hope things go well with Miguel" I sadly smile to her. 

"Did you see how fast I ran down the field. probably fastest I've ever run" Miguel boasts about himself once again but I'll I can think about is why Angel is leaving while we walk to the locker room. I quickly run and grab my things in order to catch up to Angel. "Hey man, where are you going?" " Have to go home early sorry." I lie as I begin to run out the school doors. "Angel wait!" She stops and turns around with tears in her eyes. Why is she crying? I ask myself.


End file.
